December 17
by Rowan Rose
Summary: "Both our kids asked Santa for us to get together what do we do?"


December 17: "Both our kids asked Santa for us to get together what do we do?"

* * *

Bucky was super excited. He was taking Natasha, his daughter, to Santa's workshop and he was sure she was going to love it. Sure she tended to be more rationally minded than a five-year-old had any right to be, but she was still five and loved Santa almost as much as she loved ballet.

Natasha was bouncing lightly in barely-contained excitement as they stood in line waiting for their turn. The line was going pretty quickly, but it was long and Bucky was cursing on the inside at how long they would have to stand here, but he would do anything for his baby girl. She had been begging to go since yesterday after school and insisted they go today.

As they were standing there, suddenly a small form came breezing past Bucky before it knocked into Natasha. Bucky was on red alert as soon as he heard Natasha give a small scream before he realized she had screamed in joy.

"Clint!" She shouted, hugging a small blond boy. "I knew you could talk him into it!" She released him and Bucky got a closer look. He was slightly chubby with blond hair and a Batman t-shirt on. So this was Natasha's best friend from school.

Clint beamed up at Natasha. "Of course I did." He said proudly. "I was more worried about you."

Bucky looked suspiciously down at the pair before an equally blond man came running up to them. "Clint, how many times do I have to tell you not to run away from me?" He asked as he put his hands on his hips and stared at Clint.

Bucky got a good look at him while he chastised his son. He was tall and broad shouldered with a strong jawline and biceps as big as Bucky's head, and he had bright blue eyes the color of the sky outside. To put it succinctly, he was really, really hot.

Bucky quickly stopped checking the man out when he turned to face him. "I'm sorry about Clint." He said. "You know how it is with kids." He then held out his hand to Bucky. "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

Bucky took his hand. "James Buchanan Barnes." He said. "But you can call me Bucky."

A light came on in Steve's eyes as his gaze darted from the two kids, who were whispering to each other, back to Bucky. "You must be Natasha's dad." At Bucky's confused look, he clarified. "I'm Natasha's art teacher." He said. "And Clint's dad."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Bucky said.

Natasha and Clint had apparently decided to stop whispering amongst themselves and turned back to their dads. The both had matching smiles on their face and Bucky felt a shiver go up his spine. They were plotting something, he could tell.

Bucky turned back to Steve, who was giving the two a concerned look and realized he was thinking the same thing. They needed to keep a sharp eye on their children.

"So, Daddy." Natasha said with a too-sweet smile on her face. "What do you think of Mister Steve?"

"Yeah." Clint said with a matching grin. "You too, Daddy. Do you like Natasha's dad?"

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other with matching looks of amusement. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but Natasha interrupted him.

"My Daddy likes boys." She said confidently.

Bucky felt his face flush red. So this was what they were up to.

"Is that so?" Steve asked with a sly glance at Bucky.

Clint, in the same confident tone Natasha had used stated, "My Daddy likes boys too."

Steve's face gained a matching blush and they avoided eye contact until they both started giggling at the absurdity of the situation. Before any further conversation could be made, Bucky realized that they had made it to the from to the line.

"Look, Natasha." He said in relief. "It's our turn."

Natasha made her way primly to where Santa was sitting in his big soft chair and obediently raised her arms so he could lift her into his lap. The old man smiled at her before asking her what she wanted for Christmas.

Natasha smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. "Well." She started. "I was hoping for Christmas this year, that my Daddy would marry Mister Steve." After that she promptly hopped off of his lap and made her way back over to Bucky, all the while beaming in Clint's direction.

Bucky was still gaping as Clint was lifted into Santa's lap. "My wish is the same as Natasha's. I want my Daddy to marry hers." He said, before leaning close and whispering. "Also, I want a bow and arrow." He then jumped from the confused Santa's lap and quickly moved beside Natasha. They nodded at each other before turning back to their dads.

"We can go now." Natasha said.

Bucky was still trying to recover from these two sly children and so he didn't reply immediately. After the question registered, he shook himself and gave a look in Natasha's direction. She just gave him her most innocent smile in return.

"Before you go." Steve started with a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I was wondering if I could take you to dinner sometime? Marriage is a bit much right now, but who are we to deny a direct wish to Santa?"

Bucky could feel his cheeks warm, but he grinned at Steve anyway. "I think dinner sounds perfect."

As they were exchanging numbers, all the sudden Natasha started giggling. Bucky turned his gaze on her, only to find that her eyes were fixed somewhere above his head. He looked up to find that Clint had climbed up part of the display and was holding a small sprig of mistletoe above Steve and Bucky's heads.

"Clint." Steve said in exasperation. "Please get down."

Clint shook his head. "Not until you two kiss." He said.

Bucky looked back at Steve who was rolling his eyes at his son's antics. "You heard the man." Bucky said.

They leaned together and their lips met for just a brief second before parting again. Then Bucky grabbed Steve's face in his hands and pressed their lips together again. They didn't part until Natasha and Clint were 'ew-ing' in the background.

* * *

Part of a 25 part Christmas AU series.


End file.
